Ten Questions - OUAT
by Shaunsiee
Summary: The cast of Once Upon A Time come together for a interview with a slightly crazy host of the hit TV show, Ten Questions. Read&Review 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I haven't been on for a while, actually my last story was 10 Questions, Wicked style. Now, I come back with an all new 10 Questions, Once Upon A Time style. This is either going to be your cup of tea, or not at all. I am new to the OUAT fandom, so I have no idea how this is going to go down. Remember to review, I love feedback, good or bad. So, without further a do, you may begin the journey into the world of Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

_Copyright: I do not own Once Upon A Time, any of the amazing characters or actors and actresses that play them._

* * *

Interviewer: Hello and welcome to 10 Questions. Today we are with the wonderful characters of the hit TV show, Once Upon A Time! *grins widely and starts clapping*

Audience: *round of applause*

Interviewer: So, how are we all? *smiles warmly*

Cora: How the hell did I get here? *frowns and looks around*

Regina: Shut it, mother. *shakes head* I am… well.

Snow: *holds Charming's hand and stares at him lovingly* I feel so amazing…

Charming: *grins* Ditto

Rumple: *rolls eyes* I am perfectly happy, dearie

Hook: *glares at Rumple* fine.

Emma: *rolls eyes at Hook* I am great.

Interviewer: Okay… *nods slowly then grins* Now, as you guys know this show is called 10 Questions. Which means you will be asked 10 questions. Alright?

All: *nods*

Interviewer: Alright then. *keeps grinning* A great question that everyone wants to know. Who are all of your past, current and future love interests?

Cora: *mumbles* Love is weakness…

Snow: Charming… *looks up* Charming is my true love. But, I guess I have been with Dr Whale too… *laughs nervously* We were cursed… it doesn't count.

Charming: *shakes head* Well, as we all know, Snow is my only love. But as a cursed person I was married to Kathryn, who was also my ex-fiance in the Enchanted Forest. *smiles charmingly*

Regina: *makes throwing up sounds at Charming and Snow* Go get a room… or another land. *glares* I had Daniel… But he died… Then I married a man I didn't love. Then I might have felt something for someone… but another someone stole them from me.

Cora: *looks around awkwardly* I… umm… I was married to Henry for a long time… Rumple and I might of used to maybe had a thing… _ages _ago. And now… well… I… ah… Might have been romantically involved with someone else… *side glance at Hook*

Hook: *shifty eyes* I have been with many a women, to many to count. I met Milah, also known as Mrs Rumplestiltskin. *glares at Rumple* Until she died… Then I may or may not have had a brief romantic rendezvous with someone… *side glance at Cora* And now, I have feelings for another woman too… *side glance at Emma*

Rumple: I had Milah. And briefly Cora. And also, my true love, Belle. *nods once*

Emma: I don't want to talk about it… *glances at Hook accidentally*

Interviewer: *just looks at everyone* Touchy subject I see… Moving on. How is the real world now? Since the curse broke it must have been significantly confusing.

Snow: It felt normal. We'd been living in this world for the past 28 years, we were used to it. To remember our old lives was strange. Neither of them feel wrong though.

Charming: Agreed. *grins*

Emma: I wasn't effect by the curse but when I went to the Enchanted Forest, coming back was a bit of a wakeup call. For how much stuff we took for granted, like phones and TV's and showers.

Hook: I hate this world. It's so confusing and those magic moving picture boxes are strange… *frowns*

Emma: *rolls eyes* Hook, I taught you what those were…

Hook: Yeah… We got distracted! *shrugs*

Emma: *blushes*

Snow: *pales* I don't want to know…

Emma: At least you didn't catch us in bed!

Snow: You said you would be out!

Emma: We came home early!

Snow: You should have knocked!

Emma: It's my apartment too!

Charming: It was rather awkward… Poor Henry…

Regina: My Gods! Henry saw the two of you in bed!

Snow: It was an accident!

Emma: What?! That you were in bed together?

Charming: Of course not, that's ridiculous!

Snow: It is!

Interviewer: Guys…. *waves hands around*

Regina: *stands up outraged* You two idiots are lucky I don't pull your hearts out for scaring my son!

Emma: *awkward look* You mean my son…

Regina: *glares at Emma* No, I don't… I mean _my _son.

Emma: *rolls eyes* Fine. _Our _son.

Regina: *gaps* Oh no wa-

Cora: SHUT UP! *glares evilly at everyone*

Everyone: *shuts up*

Interviewer: Now, we will go to a short break where we will all take a nice breather. *smiles*

Camera Crew: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and cut.

Interviewer: Woah… you guys are psycho.

Regina: What did you just call me?

Cora: Oh really?

Hook: Seriously?

Emma: *mutters* Bitch…

Snow: Emma! Language!

Charming: Snow, she's an adult

Rumple: You guys really need to stop.

Interviewer: *sighs and sits back against the seat* You have 2 minutes break. Be back by then!

Emma: *looks at Hook* What can you do in 10 minutes?

Hook: *smirks* A lot…

Snow: Emma!

Cora: *gaps*

Emma: *shrugs* What?! *grabs Hook's hand and runs off*

Snow: *pales*

Cora: *blinks*

Regina: *shudders*

Charming: *mutters* A pirate… *shakes head*

Rumple: Coffee anyone?

* * *

**To be continued! Reviews would be much appreciated, my loves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback on Part 1. It meant a lot, being new to the OUAT FanFiction Fandom. I hope you guys like part 2 and remember to review and what ever you do these days! Love you all! 3 xx**

* * *

~~10 Minutes Later~~

Interviewer: Welcome back to 10 Questions! *grins into camera* We are here with the characters of Once Upon A Time. Welcome back guys.

Emma: *pats hair down and smiles*

Hook: *smirks and reattaches hook*

Snow: *looks down awkwardly*

Charming: Thank you. *smiles and nods*

Regina: *shakes head shamefully*

Cora: *looks at ground*

Rumple: *groans* Yes, thank you, dearie.

Interviewer: Obviously something happened here… *shrugs* Onto the viewer questions! First question comes from Hooker101 in Brazil! *looks at Hook* She would like to know if you have heard of Captain Swan and what you think about the certain pairing?

Hook: *thinks* Captain Swan? Is that one of those weird names for us as couples?

Interviewer: Correct. This specific one is the lovely Emma Swan and yourself.

Hook: Ah… *smirks again* Very interesting. I fully support this "pairing". *looks at Emma* I think, we are both very supportive, aren't we darling?

Emma: *laughs* Oh _completely _*smiles*

Hook: So there we go. *nods*

Interviewer: And everyone else?

Snow: Disapprove. But… if they love each other… fine.

Cora: *stays silent*

Charming: I don't approve either. A Princess should not date a _pirate _

Emma: Look, David. You have no control over my life. And I am _not _a Princess!

Hook: You're my Princess… *grins*

Emma: *blushes*

Regina & Rumple: *rolls eyes*

Interviewer: Okay, next question. For the Queen, Regina, from EvilRegal. Why do you feel the need to destroy Snow's happiness when, after all, your mother was the one to _murder _Daniel?

Regina: Snow betrayed my trust. She told my mother about us…

Snow: I was a child!

Regina: I don't care! You couldn't keep that secret, the only one I cared about. He died because of your insolence. *tries to hide emotions*

Snow: She tricked me! She told me you were going to lose her!

Regina: I couldn't get rid of her! She was never going to leave me alone.

Snow: I didn't mean to cause his death!

Cora: You know… Regina, she might be right

*awkward silence*

Regina: What do you mean, mother?

Cora: Well, now don't hate me for this, darling, I'm trying to tell you the truth. I may have used a spell on her…

Snow: You did what now?!

Regina: *gaps* Mother…

Cora: I knew you were planning something… I knew you and Daniel were involved. I just didn't know what exactly. Snow helped me.

Snow: I can't believe this…

Regina: H.. how did you know?

Cora: You are my daughter, my darling… A mother knows.

Regina: *shakes head* I… I don't know what to say…

Rumple: Remember, you did have my help Cora.

Regina: What?!

Cora: Technically… You gave me magic which helped me.

Regina: Oh my god…

Interviewer: The tension in here is a bit scary right now. *laughs nervously* Next question. For Charming, from Charmer90, What is your real name?

Charming: David Nolan. *laughs* Such an easy question

Interviewer: David Nolan is your cursed name though. Not your real name.

Charming: Oh, true. Then I guess James. *nods*

Interviewer: But that is your dead twin brothers name.

Charming: Oh… that's also true. *thinks* I guess… the Shepherd?

Interviewer: That's a title.

Charming: Right. Charming.

Interviewer: That's the nickname Snow gave you.

Charming: Okay… Prince then. *nods once*

Interviewer: Also a title.

Charming: Oh. *frowns* I don't have one then…

Interviewer: Well, that's a bit awkward.

Charming: It is… *pouts* That's rather sad…

Snow: Oh you poor darling! *kisses his cheek*

Regina: *makes throwing up sounds again*

Cora: Regina, show some respect.

Interviewer: Again, lets move onto the next question. Rumple, we haven't heard from you in a while so here is a question for you, sent in from Dearie96. What happened between you and a certain, Cora Mills *eyebrow wiggle* back in the olden days?

Rumple: *evil Dark One giggle* Well, we all know the story of the Millers daughter right? Well, here is our catch. We were lovers as well.

Cora: *blushes*

Rumple: I taught her magic, she… *evil smirk* rewarded me. It was a simple fair trade. Wasn't it, dearie?

Cora: Of course. *nods quickly*

Rumple: Yes, and the tale of the Millers daughter is also a bit different. Instead of just wanting to have her first born, I wanted to be her first borns _father._ *grins at Regina*

Regina: *pales* Mother?

Cora: *smiles nervously* Well, we were going to tell you soon, darling. We didn't think you could handle it very well… after all I just got to town.

Regina: Oh dear God…

Rumple: My daughter! *holds out arms*

Regina: Oh, hell no. You *points accusingly* You are the reason we are here! This is just disgusting… I can't even… no.

Cora: It's okay, Regina. It's a lot to take in…

Regina: What about daddy, mother?

Cora: Henry, he loved you as his own.

Regina: Holy… &^#% %^ ( *$$%^

Rumple: Woah.

Snow: This is gross…

Charming: Agreed.

Emma: Agreed.

Hook: Ewwww…. I've slept with someone who's slept with the person I have vowed to get my revenge on for years!

Regina: *glares at Hook* NOT HELPING!

Hook: *shrugs* Sorry…

Interviewer: Well… um… okay… so… we… might… move onto the next question! *laughs nervously, looks at question and pales* Great. For Snow White sent in from Fairest90. Why did you want to spare Regina's life so many times when all she has done to you has been an attempt to destroy you, your happiness or your family?

Regina: *rolls eyes* This isn't going to go well…

Snow: Because I knew she was a good person inside, deep deep down somewhere in her heart. Buried below layers and layers and layer and layers of hate and even more layers and layers of vengeful plans. I knew that the old Regina, the one who loved deeply was still in there… somewhere.

Charming: I never saw it. Still haven't. She still seems evil through and through.

Emma: I can see it. When she's with Henry… She's trying to change. *nods*

Regina: …

Interviewer: Well isn't that sweet? Okay. With that I think we might take it to our next break. What does everyone think?

Rumple: Yes! Please, I've had quite enough of all this drama right now!

Hook: I agree with the crocodile.

Regina: I need some time to think…

Cora: That would be lovely, dear.

Emma: Let's just have the break okay?

Interviewer: We'll be back *smiles at the camera*

* * *

**Review please! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, the last (or second last) instalment in this series. I hope all of you guys enjoy reading it. I loved writing it, as always. The last part is a little weird... I sort of went off on a tangent, so I apologize. Anyway, happy reading! AND WHO LOVED THIS WEEKS EPISODE! *raises hand* I certainly did.**

* * *

Emma: ARGH! I don't want to go back! *crosses arms*

Hook: Go go go. The quicker we go back the quicker we can gooooo *pushes Emma*

Emma: But… but my question is going to be soon! *freaks out*

Cora: *rolls eyes and glares* SHUT IT, PRINCESS. Mine is too.

Emma: *shifty eyes* Whatever!

Snow: *smiles* Emma, dear. Stop being stubborn!

Emma: *glares* you're not my mother!

Snow: *looks around* Actually, yes, I am.

Emma: Oh… *awkward silence* That's right… I forgot. Sorry.

Regina: *rolls eyes* Just hurry up!

Rumple: Let's finish this. *nods once*

Interviewer: Alright guys, are you all ready? *smiles sweetly*

Emma: NO!

Hook: Yes…

Cora: If we have to.

Regina: What mother said.

Rumple: Yeah.

Snow: Perfectly ready.

Charming: *nods*

Camera Crew: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, action. *clicks clicky board thing*

Interviewer: ANNNNNNNND welcome back everyone. We are back with the characters of Once Upon A Time…. *mutters* just… We'll move straight to our next question. From Dark_Hearts01, for Cora. In the episode called "The Crocodile" you and Hook shared excessive amounts sexual tension and eye catching looks. Are you two in any way _involved?_

Cora: *blinks* Um… well, we were… I mean we sort of spent over 28 years together. We had to do _something. _*nods*

Regina: *jaw drop* Wait, you want me to believe that you slept with him?

Hook: It might be the truth….

Cora: Would I lie to you anymore, darling? *laughs* Of course I'm telling the truth.

Regina: *pales* That is so disgusting. *glares* Hook, you despicable creature, you've ventured around our family tree haven't you. *points accusingly* You've slept with my _mother, _myself… clearly Emma.

Emma: *blushes and looks down*

Regina: *rolls eyes* What about Snow, huh? *shakes head*

Snow: Well…

Regina: *eyes widen*

Charming: Wait… what?! *stares at Snow*

Emma: SERIOUSLY!? *gaps*

Rumple: Even I am a tad disgusted by that, dearie.

Hook: It was a onetime thing… a _long_ time ago… I am very charming you know!

Snow: *nods* He is… _very _charming.

Charming: I want to be the only charming one here!

Regina: *eye roll*

Emma: *face palms*

Snow: You're my only charming now, my sweetheart. I promise.

Charming: Good. *smiles*

Interviewer: Alright. There is so much awkwardness right now. *laughs* One last question before we wrap up. And, this may be the longest question and answer we have. For Miss Swan, sent in from The Real Saviour… The most controversial question from us viewers is your love interest. If you could choose out of the following list of people who would or wouldn't you choose and why? *hands everyone a list*

August

Graham

Neal

Hook

Jefferson

Daniel

Rumple

Regina

Ruby

Snow

Cora

Emma: Holy crap. I didn't know I had so many possible love interests. *gaps* This is going to take a while.

Hook: HEY! I'M ON THE LIST! *happy dance*

Cora: Shut up. *slaps Hook* I am too. *stares* Now, that is gross.

Rumple: Um, even I am on that list. I mean… really? *shudders*

Snow: Come on, I beat all of you! I am on that list and I am her mother!

Emma: Guys! Let me answer my question! *rolls eyes* Okay, I have to eliminate Snow for the obvious reason. And then Cora, because she is old and evil…

Cora: Watch it, girl *glares*

Emma: Sorry… it's true! *smiles sweetly* Anyway, next I would scratch Ruby, because we are only friends, I see her as nothing more. Daniel is a definite no, I mean I never even met him, or even close. I mean, come on, he's dead! *pauses* Sorry Regina…

Regina: It's fine… *waves hand and looks down*

Emma: Okay… Graham would have to go next, because he is dead too… *frowns* Even though… I wish he wasn't. *blinks* Next I would illuminate would be Rumple… Because… just no. *shudders*

Rumple: I agree, dearie. *nods once*

Emma: Um… next would be Jefferson. For a long list of reasons. One being the fact that he kidnapped me and Mary Margaret and tried to kill us! *shakes head*

Regina: Wait… he did what now?

Emma: *rolls eyes* Don't play dumb, Regina, you probably had something to do with it!

Snow: I agree with Emma there.

Regina: I did nothing of the sort. Of course I am not above kidnapping *glances at Rumple*

Rumple: *glares*

Regina: But I didn't set that up!

Emma: *waves hand* Well anyway, that gets rid of him. Now… *tenses* Neal… I could… I… I don't think I could ever get back with him… No… no matter how much I used to love him… *looks down*

Rumple: And the fact that he is sort of my son… *shifty eyes*

Everyone else: WHAT!?

Rumple: Yeah… Henry is my grandson.

Snow: *pales* Oh my god…

Charming: Poor kid…

Emma: Guys, it's not that bad!

Regina: *looks around* Are… are you kidding me!? That makes my son… my nephew!

Cora: Well… I didn't expect that one.

Rumple: I guess that's true, Regina.

Emma: Well… Things are even more awkward now…

Regina: Holy….

Emma: Okay, okay… guys! *takes a deep breath* Next… I could possibly consider August… if he hadn't of kept that secret from me… *sighs*

Snow: What secret?

Emma: Oh… nothing. Don't worry about it. August is a great guy… nice, charming… Just, I don't think… *shakes head*

Interviewer: Okay, you have two more people on your list, Hook and Regina.

Emma: Oh…. *looks between the two* I… I might take out the Regina option…

Swan Queen Fangirls: NOOOOOO! SWAN QUEEN WILL LIVE! *feels*

Captain Swan Fangirls: WE WIN! *happy dance*

Everyone: *looks around awkwardly*

Emma: ANYWAY! Regina and I have had our share of difficulties… more so than anyone else. We share our son… From the beginning we have been each other's enemy. Starting with my parents. *nods* And no matter how amazing, beautiful, powerful, witty… funny and loving she truly is… it would never work…

Swan Queen fangirls: *feels feels feels* Oh my god…. You love eachother!

Regina: *gaps at Emma* You… you really think that?

Emma: *looks down* Yeah… but it's beside the point because we hate eachother.

Regina: I don't necessarily _hate _you.

Emma: *tilts head* You don't?

Regina: No… *tries to smile*

Captain Swan Fangirls: WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! *waves Captain Swan signs around*

Emma: *sighs* And Hook… I could never take him out of the equation. *laughs* It doesn't matter how arrogant, childish, stupid, dumb and the complete charmer he is… I still like him… a lot. *nods* A mystery… people like that intrigue me.

Hook: *frowns* How come I didn't get any nice words?

Emma: *rolls eyes* Fine. You're handsome, charming, funny, witty, completely mysterious and amazing. *smiles*

Hook: That's better. And for the record. I like you too… like that. *slight smile*

Emma: *rolls eyes again* I know _you _do. It's very clear.

Hook: *frowns* No, it isn't.

Emma: Yes, it is.

Hook: Na ah!

Emma: Yes!

Hook: Nope!

Emma: Yea—

Regina: SHUT UP!

Everyone: *stares in silence*

Interviewer: Okay… so I guess that question is over… *looks at watch then at the camera* If any of you, the viewers *points at the camera* Have any questions for these guys, feel free to send them in via the little box down the bottom of our page, and remember feedback is always welcome. *nods and looks at everyone* Thank you all for coming in today.

Snow: It's no problem, anytime. *smiles*

Regina: NO! Not anytime actually, but it's fine.

Cora: *nods*

Hook: *is still staring at Emma lovingly*

Emma: *looks at Hook, rolls eyes and smiles sweetly* It's alright… it was our pleasure.

Rumple: *glares* Next time on of these happens… it's coming with a price.

Charming: Of course it is… *shakes head*

Interviewer: *smiles at them* The pleasure was ours. *turns to camera* See you next time, on our encore special of 10 Questions, OUAT Style. *nods and waves* And remember send in those questions!

Camera Crew: CUT! *clicks clicky board*

Cora: Oh dear! That was downright horrible! *laughs slightly*

Regina: I agree with mother again. *looks at Emma* Did you really mean what you said?

Emma: *nods* Yeah, of course I did.

Regina: *smiles slightly* Well… maybe I'll give you another chance…

Emma: For Henry.

Regina: *nods* For Henry.

Emma: *smiles and turns to Hook* Are you okay there?

Hook: *staring* Huh? Oh yeah… fine!

Emma: Are you sure?

Hook: Ummm…. *pauses* I think I am in love with you.

Cora: SAY WHAT!?

Emma: *awkward looks* Um… I think I might love you too…

Cora: SAY WHAT AGAIN!?

Hook: You… you do?

Emma: *nods*

Hook: *grins* That is amazing!

Cora: But… What about me?! *frowns*

Hook: Cora… we made a good team…

Cora: You're leaving me aren't you?

Hook: We were never together!

Cora: *glares* Fine… but your going to regret this… both of you.

Hook: Sorry about that…

Emma: *shrugs* She doesn't scare me.

Hook: Good. *smiles*

Emma: So… wanna go somewhere quieter?

Hook: Definitely! *takes her hand and runs off*

Rumple: I don't know what to think.

Snow: Me neither.

Charming: BUTTERFLY! *runs after a butterfly*

Rumple: Care to get dinner, dearie?

Snow: Oh yes, thank you.

Charming: I'M GONNA CATCH THE BUTTERFLY!

Rumple: Let's go. *holds out arm*

Snow: Lets. *walks off*

Interviewer: *takes out a bottle of creaming soda* Well… let's not do that again anytime soon.

Swan Queen Fangirls: *chasing after Emma and Hook* EMMA! GO BACK! REGINA NEEDS YOU! YOU LOVE EACHOTHER!

Captain Swan Fangirls: *tries to push the Swan Queen Fangirls back* NO! LEAVE THEM! THEY LOVE EACHOTHER!

*massive Fangirling fight breaks out*

Interviewer: And that's us done. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! *bugs bunny voice*

* * *

**Remember to review! And leave questions for our encore special ;) 3  
**


End file.
